Leather equipment
.]] '''Leather Equipment' is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, and often shows as the weakest type of armor, tending to be the starting equipment of some characters. The Leather equipment set is made up of Armor, a Cap, Gloves, and a Shield, sometimes called a Buckler. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Leather Armor' is the second weakest armor, and the Leather Cap, Leather Gloves, and Leather Shield are all the weakest equipment pieces in their respective equipment categories. ''Final Fantasy II Once again, '''Leather Armor' is the second weakest armor, and the Leather Cap, Leather Gloves, and Buckler are all the weakest equipment pieces otherwise. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Leather Armor' is the third-weakest armor, and the Leather Cap and Leather Shield are the weakest shield and helmet. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Leather Garb' is the third-weakest armor, and the Leather Cap is the weakest helmet. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Leather Armor', Leather Cap, and Leather Shield are the weakest equipment pieces in the game. In terms of defensive power, the Gold Hairpin is technically weaker than the Leather Cap, but has a powerful ability that the Cap lacks. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Leather Armor', Leather Hat, and Buckler are the weakest armor, although they are considerably stronger than other incarnations of Leather equipment in other games. ''Final Fantasy VII The '''Leather Glove' is Tifa's starting weapon, and is the weakest weapon for her. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Leather Gloves' is the initial weapon for Martial Arts (Male). ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Leather Wrist', Leather Hat, Leather Shirt, and Leather Plate are all weak armor pieces, only better than the "Hawaiian Gear". ''Final Fantasy X Tidus' shield becomes the Buckler when it has only one ability slot. Final Fantasy XI Various types of leather can be made into armor; among the most powerful is the Dusk armor crafted from Behemoth Leather. Final Fantasy XII The game has a larger variety of Leather equipment then previous installments. The Leather Shield is the second weakest shield, and the Leather Cap and Leather Clothing are the weakest Light armor pieces. There are also two stronger pieces of Light armor, the Leather Headgear and Leather Breastplate. The Leather Helm and Leather Armor are the weakest Heavy armor pieces. The Leather Gorget is an accessory. Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Leather Armor' is the weakest armor, and the Leather Clothing is the second weakest clothing, with the Leather Plate as the third weakest. The Leather Cap and Leather Helmet are the weakest hat and helmet, respectively. The Leather Cloak is the second weakest cloak. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Leather Garb' is the weakest clothing in the game. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Leather Armor is the weakest light armor in the game, giving only +24 Defense and +4 Resistance. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Buckler is a Defense-raising artifact, boosting Defense by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The '''Leather Armor' is the weakest armor in the game, providing a mere 5 Defense. It can be bought for 42 Gil. The Buckler is the weakest shield in the game and provides 2 Defense, and is bought for 21 Gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Buckler, Leather Hat, Leather Clothing and Leather Gloves are all Level 1 equipment pieces and are the weakest equipment in the game. The Leather Armor is only marginally stronger than the Leather Clothing and is also a Level 1 equipment piece. Gallery File:FFI Leather Shield.png|Leather Shield in the original ''Final Fantasy (PS). File:FFI Buckler.png|Buckler in the original Final Fantasy (PS). File:Leathercap.jpg|Leather Cap in Final Fantasy V. File:Leathergear.jpg|Leather Armor in Final Fantasy V. File:Leathersheild.jpg|Leather Shield in Final Fantasy V. File:Leathershoes.jpg|Leather Shoes in Final Fantasy V. File:Leather Glove FF7.png|Leather Gloves in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFT Buckler.gif|Buckler in Final Fantasy Tactics File:FFT Leather Helm.gif|Leather Helm in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Armor